


Skates And Shakes

by WeWillSpockYou



Category: McKirk - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:52:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWillSpockYou/pseuds/WeWillSpockYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 1950's AU where Leo is a door-to-door salesman and Jim works at Car hop on roller skates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Leo was starving. It had been a long day at work and he just wanted a hot meal, a clean bed and a good night’s sleep before he had to do this all over again. He hated door-to-door sales. How the hell many housewives needed a new steam iron anyway?

Selling irons was awful. He had bored housewives hitting on him and offering him what passed for ice tea in these parts. Maybe he would try his hand at something else soon. He sighed and loosened his tie. It was hot as hell. Why had he thought Colorado was the place for a new beginning?

This was the smallest town he had ever passed through during his time on the road. Desolation had no stoplights, a library and one run-down looking motel that thankfully had a room available for him, when he checked in earlier that morning. Now he was cruising through town hoping to find a place to eat.

Flashing green and white lights in the growing darkness caught his eyes and a moment later he cruised past _Skates and Shakes_. It seemed this was what passed for quality dining here in Desolation, population 157, well 158 now, he guessed. Leo sighed and looped his giant Chevy around. Leo pulled into the parking lot and chose a spot as far back in the parking lot as he could find. He took a moment to study the place. It was your typical Carhop with servers on roller skates, menu boards with built in intercoms so patrons could place their order from the comfort of their car and many happy diners enjoying their meal on a tray attached to the open window of their car doors.

The intercom on the menu board crackled to life, “Thank you for choosing Skates and Shakes. My name is Jim. How may I serve you on this beautiful night?” The voice was sweet and melodic, cheery, full of sunshine. An eternal optimist like as not.

“Beautiful night? Looks like the sky’s gonna open up any second.” Leo wasn’t kidding, dark clouds were on a fast roll, something that seemed to happen all the damn time in the mountains of Colorado.

“Then let’s get you fed before the rain comes, shall we? What can I get youuuu…?”

“Leo.” Why had he just given a complete stranger his name?

“What can I get for you, Leo?” He could hear the smile in Jim’s voice.

He liked the way his name sounded on Jim’s lips, the warm way his voice had changed now that he had Leo’s name. It almost seemed intimate. “I’ll have a double patty melt and some fries.”

“What would you like to drink, Leo? May I suggest a chocolate shake, we’re famous for them.”

“Sure, Jim, sounds great.” He liked the happy tone of Jim’s voice, it was full of sunshine on this rapidly declining day. On second thought it was sexy as hell too. Leo wondered what Jim looked like and then shook his head at himself in the rearview mirror.

“What else can I do to make your day brighter, Leo?”

 _Serve the food yourself._ Leo thought, catching himself before he said the words out loud. His sex appeal was the driving force behind selling steam irons to lonely women and in a town this size just one person knowing Leo’s secret would be enough to sink him. “Hot food and ice cream will do it, Jim. Thanks”

“Sure you don’t want a slice of cherry pie? Our homemade crust is so good, you’ll wanna slap your mama.” Jim’s cheery voice returned.

Leo laughed, he couldn’t help himself. “With an ad campaign like that, how can I refuse?” He felt a little of the weight around his heart lighten and the rhythm picked up a bit in response to Jim. _What color were his eyes_ , Leo wondered. He’d put his money on brown, dark and mysteriously lit from within when he smiled, dark as midnight when he was aroused. Leo shivered in the humid July air.

“Your total will be $2.10, Leo and we’ll get this out to you shortly.”

Leo felt a momentary jolt of panic. He didn’t want to lose Jim. “Thanks, Jim, you’ve been great to chat with here. Enjoy your night.”

“I am, Leo, very much.” Jim cleared his throat, quickly as if he hadn’t meant to say that out loud. “Thank you for choosing Skates and Shakes.”

Was Jim flirting with him? He shifted his stirring cock in his pants and couldn’t help wondering what it said about him that he was getting hard over a voice on an intercom at cheap Carhop in the middle of east butt-fuck Colorado. He rested his weary head against the back of the bench seat and tried to calm his racing heart and rapidly rising cock.

Several minutes later, a young man wearing dark dress slacks, a white button down, black bowtie and paper hat skated into the parking lot. Leo’s heart slammed hard in his chest. This young man was perfect; wheat colored hair, broad shoulders and long legs, but what color were his eyes? Was that Jim? Leo’s eyes moved to the tray the man was carrying. He could see two burgers, two orders of fries and two shakes. His heart sank in his chest. _No_ , he thought, _that can’t be Jim, Snap out of it, McCoy._ He couldn’t help but watch though as the young man continued to glide effortlessly through the parking lot. Leo could see he had a big smile on his face and his teeth were white and straight; perfect like the rest of him. Man, they sure knew how to grow ‘em in Colorado.

The young man skated past the first two rows of cars in the parking lot. Leo was curious to see which patrons would be served by this beautiful boy. His panic returned moments later for an entirely different reason. The skater had cleared the last row of cars and the only one left this far back in the parking lot was his own aqua Chevy.

 _Blue_ , Leo thought when the color of his eyes became apparent. He sucked in a harsh breath and tried hard to calm himself down so the young man wouldn’t see the reaction Leo was having to him.

“Hi-ya, Leo!” A chipper and _very_ familiar voice said.

He couldn’t help it, his eyeballs bugged out of his head. “Jim?”

“That’s me.” His smile was blinding. He placed the tray into the slot of the window and bent in to have a closer look at Leo. “This is a swell car, ’56?” Jim asked.

Wait, did Jim just say something to him? He had been lost in Jim’s eyes, they were almost turquoise in color, so bright and clear, they couldn’t possibly be real, nor could the man who possessed them.  “No,” Leo managed. “It’s a ’57, just got it a few months back.”

“It’s so boss, I’d love to get my hands on it.” Jim’s voice was full of wonder and Leo wished wholeheartedly part of that wonder was due to him and not his brand new car.

“I’m glad to know you, Jim, but what’s with all the food? You brought double what I ordered.”

Jim’s confident grin and shining eyes turned shy. He blinked a couple of times and looked back at the restaurant. He cleared his throat, something he seemed to do a lot when he was nervous, Leo was no expert on human behavior, but Jim was definitely nervous.

“My shift ended half an hour ago. Thought I might join you for dinner. I, umm, paid for yours and mine is on the house.” No one had ever smiled at Leo like that before. It was a million watt smile that went all the way to his eyes. How could he refuse? How could anyone?

“Sure, hop in.” Leo smiled back, he might not have the wattage of Jim’s smile, but hoped Jim could see how pleased he was to have his company.

Jim glided around the front of the car, running his right hand loving along the body of the car, before opening the heavy door and twirling himself around to land on the bench seat.  He tucked his legs into the car and pulled the door shut. Turning around to face Leo, he put out a hand, “James Tiberius Kirk.”

Leo put out his own hand and was rocked by the bolt of electricity that struck when they touched. He was having a hard time breathing and thought any moment now, his heart was going to explode from the tattoo it was beating. He wrapped his hand around Jim’s more firmly and gave a quick shake. “Leonard Horatio McCoy.” He returned.

Jim laughed, still holding on to Leo’s hand. His laugh was beautiful; full and rich, sincere and full of joy.

“What’s funny?”

It took Jim a few seconds to rein his giggles back in before he could answer, Leo felt himself starting to giggle along with him. “I thought I had the worst middle name on planet Earth, but you win, man.” His case of the giggles was back full force. “You win.” He managed again.

Leo joined in with him. This felt good. Jim’s hand was still in his own and it was warm and soft. That bolt of electricity had shot straight to Leo’s cock and he thanked his lucky star that he was wearing dark pants that helped hide his bulging erection. Leo started to pull his hand back and he felt Jim hold on a little tighter. Their eyes locked and Jim stopped laughing. He brushed his thumb across the back of Leo’s hand before he took his hand back.

“Ice cream’s gonna melt.” Leo managed as he reached out for both glasses, passing one off to Jim. His whole body jolted again as their fingers made contact as Jim grabbed his glass from Leo’s hand. Thunder rumbled loud and strong, echoing off the mountains that surrounded them. Leo turned to stare out at the coming storm.

“Better bring that tray in. We’re in for a big one.”

Leo turned to look at him and Jim winked. _Oh fuck_! Man was he in trouble. He grabbed the tray and managed to pull it into the car, setting it down on the seat between them. The first fat drops of rain started to fall as Leo started to crank up the window. His left shoulder was splattered with rain by the time the lumbering window was finally closed. He turned to look back at Jim. Who was grinning like a fool.

“These things weigh a ton,” Jim indicated the roller skates. “You mind if I take ‘em off?”

“Not at all. Might as well get comfortable, looks like we’re gonna be here awhile.” It was raining so hard that the restaurant was almost invisible. It was like they were in their own private world.

Jim picked up a fry and popped it into his mouth. “Mmmm, delicious.” He announced. “Have you ever been here before?”  He grabbed his burger and took a big bite. A little juice from the tomato ran down his chin.

Leo grabbed a napkin from the tray and dabbed at the mess on Jim’s chin before saying. “Nope, first time here. First time anywhere, actually, just got into town this morning.”

Jim nodded his thanks and grabbed another napkin from the tray. “Got family here?”

Leo took a bite of his burger as Jim asked the question and could feel a blob of mayonnaise stick near the corner of his mouth. He was about to snake his tongue out to lick it up, when Jim reached forward and swiped it away with his finger, which passed over his bottom lip, then to Leo’s shock and amazement, he sucked that finger into his mouth. His cock jerked hard in his pants. Jim smirked in response.

“Well, Leo?” Jim asked.

Well, what? Leo’s brain scrambled to figure out what in hell Jim was asking him. His mind was stuck on the way Jim’s lips moved when they said his name, the way his finger felt as it had swiped across his bottom lip and the tiny moan Jim had made when he stuck his finger in his mouth. His brain finally kicked in: family. Yeah, that was it, Jim had asked about family.

“No, just passing through.”

Jim seemed surprised, but finished his mouthful of burger before responding. “Passing through Desolation? What, was Hell was full up?” Jim laughed, Leo joined him.

“Seemed like a good place to move along to.”

“Where is home, Leo?”

“Whereever this car takes me, been doing a bit of traveling since I got back from…” Leo stopped, unable to believe he’d almost told Jim what he was running from.

“Back from the War?” Jim whispered, holding his breath, waiting for an answer.

Leo nodded. “There doesn’t seem to be a lot to recommend this town.”

Jim laughed again. “No there certainly isn’t. This right here is the highlight.”

“What, Skates and Shakes?”

Jim turned serious, ice blue eyes locked onto his own. “No, Leo. You.”

He couldn’t breathe. That feeling got worse as Jim leaned forward to press their lips together. Thankfully he had enough oxygen left in his brain to bring his left hand up to brush across the side of Jim’s face. He felt Jim’s lips smile against his own and Leo couldn’t help but smile back. _This is what heaven feels like,_ his oxygen deprived brain whispered to him.

As Jim started to pull back from their kiss, Leo huffed out a laugh. Jim was still wearing his paper hat and Leo reached up to take it off, his fingers sliding through the golden silk of Jim’s hair. He felt Jim shudder under his fingertips. Leo chucked the hat up on the dash board and grabbed a handful of fries and shoved them into his mouth. He knew if he didn’t do something with his hands they would be all over Jim.

Jim picked up a fork from the tray and cut off a bit of cherry pie. He scooped the bite of pie up onto the fork and held it out for Leo. Their eyes locked and held as Leo moved forward. Jim’s eyes grew a bit wider as Leo’s lips surrounded the fork and a he made a tiny moan in the back of his throat as the tart cherries hit his tongue.

“Good?” Jim asked, his voice a little rough.

“Mmmm.” Leo said. “Try some.”

Jim went to cut another bite from the slice when Leo’s hand touched his face and their lips met again. It was Jim’s turn to moan. When he opened his mouth, Leo’s tongue swept in. The last thing Leo heard was the clatter of the fork hitting the plate when Jim dropped it in favor of wrapping his hands around the side Leo’s face.

Lightning forked through the sky, lighting up the cab of the car. Thunder boomed, sounding almost as if it were overhead. Leo jumped startling the two men apart.  Jim reached for his face again, once the thunder rumbled off into the distance. “It’s okay.” Jim whispered, holding Leo face. “We’re safe enough in here, the rubber tires will ground us.”  Jim couldn’t get close enough to him as the serving tray was still in the way. “Hold on.” Jim said as he pulled away from Leo and picked up the tray. He bumped his shoulder into the door as he pulled the handle to open the heavy door and set the tray on the ground outside the car. He shut the door quickly, but the damage had been done, his right arm was soaked from the rain.

Leo sat back and watched him. He loved the way Jim moved, he was graceful and at ease within his own skin, something Leo had never been able to master. His heart was pounding as he watched Jim, he’d swear it was about to beat right out of his chest.

Jim tried to wring as much water out of his sleeve as he could. Once Jim was as dry as he was going to get, he turned back to Leo and smiled.  He reached a hand out and Leo took it. Jim tugged. Leo scooted out from behind the steering wheel. When his legs were free, Jim maneuvered himself up and around to sit on Leo’s lap, framing his face in his hands as Leo’s arms slipped around Jim’s hips. “Hi, handsome.” Jim said, smiling.

“Hi, yourself.” Leo couldn’t believe this beautiful boy was sitting in his lap and looking at him like he hung the moon.

Jim reached down to Leo’s partially undone necktie. “Don’t think this meeting requires a tie, may I?”

“Yeah, Jim.” Leo swallowed hard as he felt Jim’s warm fingers brush against his skin as he worked at the knot Leo had painstakingly tied that morning. Jim’s lips kissed across his throat as he began to pull the tie through the collar of his shirt. He threw it behind him to land on the dashboard.

“Much better.” Jim was smiling again, bright and beautiful. “What is it you do that requires such a fancy suit and tie?”

Leo ducked his head in embarrassment, feeling his cheeks heat in shame.

Jim lifted Leo’s sunken chin and tipped it up. Blue clashed with green in the low light. “It’s work and that’s all that matters. There’s nothing wrong with good, honest work, Leo.” His smile was encouraging.

Leo wasn’t used to sharing so much of himself. “I sell steam irons, door-to-door.” He whispered.

Jim clucked his tongue against the roof of his mouth as his hands sunk into Leo’s hair. It was thick and full and felt like silk against his fingertips. “Wonder of wonders.” Jim said. “I happen to know someone who’s in the market for a new steam iron.”

“Do you, now?” Leo exhaled a shaky breath, he didn’t understand why it was so important that Jim accept what he did for a living, but he knew nothing felt better at the moment than the sunshine in Jim’s smile, which was all for him.  Oh and the rest of that handsome man in his lap felt pretty good too.

“Can you hook me up, Leo?” Jim winked and Leo felt his stomach plummet.

He nodded, slow and sexy. “I can hook you up, Jim.” He gripped Jim’s hips in his hands and pulled him forward for a kiss. Their lips connected, held, broke apart and crashed back together. Their lips played against each other again and again. Jim’s were soft and warm. His kisses were easy and light, he took his time as if he had all the time in the world to memorize Leo’s lips and flavor.

Pulling back a bit, Jim said, “Appearance is very important at Skates and Shakes. I have to look my best and I can’t do that with a broken iron.”

“So handsome.” Leo murmured against his lips. “When you skated out, that’s all I could think; how  handsome you were  and how much I hoped you were coming for me.”

Jim pulled back. His eyes were dark and shining and his lips were kiss swollen.

Leo didn’t think it was possible for Jim to get better looking but he had. His cock was standing at full attention and he wondered if Jim was as aroused as he was at this moment.

“I have a confession.”

“What kind of confession, Jim?  This isn’t Candid Camera, is it?” Leo fidgeted nervously, wondering what Jim could mean.

“No, this isn’t Candid Camera. Leo, this time is all ours, just you and me here in the pouring rain.” Jim leaned in for a kiss. His lips were open and he was lazily brushing them against Leo’s.

“I saw you pull into the parking lot. I was talking with some other patrons. I knew I had to meet you the moment I saw you. So I stationed myself at the call window, so I could take your order. I never dreamed…” Jim took a deep breath. He felt tears prick the back of his eyes and he fought hard to keep them back.

Leo knew what Jim was about to say. He never dreamed he’d meet so handsome a man who shared his own secret.  He pulled Jim down again for another kiss. Jim’s hands slid up Leo’s chest, rubbing the hard muscle as he went. “You kiss all of your patrons like this, Jim?”

Jim snorted a quick laugh, “No, Leo, just you.” Jim bent his lips back for more. He was telling the truth. This was the first time he’d ever made so bold a move. He never dreamed Leo would be interested in men in general or him in particular. He just wanted to spend time with a handsome man so he could pretend for a few minutes that his dream had come true. He wanted to pretend that his priest was wrong that he wasn’t deviant or troubled, that he wasn’t going to burn in hell for being attracted to other men. He just wanted to feel normal for once. What he was getting in return was far beyond his wildest dreams. This was perfect. Leo was perfect for him.

“You said that you’re off shift now, right?” Leo laughed as the parking lot was completely empty and the building lights had gone out long ago. He walked his hands up Jim’s flat stomach and onto his chest. He stopped his hand at Jim’s collarbone.

“Yeah, I’m off shift.” Jim shivered as Leo’s hands traced his collarbone.

“Then I’d say you’re a bit overdressed at the moment.” Leo pulled at the ends of his bowtie and pulled it off. He threw it onto the dash to rest near his own discarded tie. He moved his hands back and undid Jim’s first two buttons, leaning up to kiss his neck as he went. Leo snaked his tongue out to lick at Jim’s skin. He felt Jim’s body jolt above him when his tongue made contact. “Delicious.” Leo murmured into his skin.

Jim pushed forward bringing their bodies into full contact, they were now chest to chest, stomach to stomach and cock to cock. Both men moaned out loud when they felt the hardness of the other against him.

Leo pulled Jim’s face forward for another kiss. He licked across Jim’s full lips, making sexy little noises in his throat as he went. He kissed Jim again, sliding his tongue into Jim’s mouth and felt another bolt of electricity slam through him as their tongues met and tangled together. He felt his cock jerk hard and felt it push against Jim’s body.

Jim was kissing him back, rubbing his tongue eagerly against Leo’s. He canted their hips together and sighed in pleasure as their cocks rubbed against each other. Jim slid a hand down between their bodies and started tugging at the bottom of Leo’s shirt, trying to free it from his pants. Jim needed to get his hands on more of Leo’s skin.

Leo knew what Jim was trying to and he worked to free Jim’s white button down from his pants. Once his shirt was loose, he pushed them a bit forward so he could haul his own shirt the rest of the way out of the back of his own pants. He settled back against the seat and waited to see what Jim would do next.

Jim’s hands slipped under his shirt and up his toned stomach.  Leo huffed out a giggle when one of Jim’s fingers dipped into his navel. As Jim continued to explore his skin, he slid his hands under the back of Jim’s shirts and let his fingertips slide across his smooth, hot skin. Leo groaned out loud when Jim’s fingers brushed across then tweaked his nipples. Fuck, was he ever in trouble.

“You like that, huh?” Jim kissed him as his fingers continued to work his nipples. He could feel Leo’s cock twitch against his own. He needed to get his hands on it, wanted to feel it pulsing with life in his hands or between his lips. Jim reached down and palmed Leo’s cock through his pants. Leo gasped as he stared up at Jim. Jim smiled down at him and ran his fingers up the length of Leo’s erection. “All of this for me, Leo?”

“Jim.” Leo gasped. He had never felt anything so good in his life. It had been so long since anyone had touched him this intimately. He wanted Jim, wanted to feel his hands on his dick, wanted to pump his cock deep into Jim’s throat, but this wasn’t the place or time. Anyone could pass by and see them, think the car was stranded in the bad weather and stop to help out. The results would devastate two lives, Leo couldn’t allow that to happen.

Jim took Leo moaning his name as permission to go on. He unbuckled Leo’s pants and reached a hand in to surround Leo’s cock. The skin was hot and smooth like velvet on his fingers.

“Stop, Jim. W-we can’t do this. Someone could drive past see us and…” He took a huge gulping breath.

Jim knew where Leo was going with his thought. It was something he’d struggled with his entire life. It didn’t feel better that Leo’s struggles were Jim’s but it felt good that they were here, together and able to understand each other so well. He wrapped his arms around Leo and held on tight. “I won’t let anything happen to you.” He whispered and felt Leo shiver in his arms. “I would never let anyone hurt you.” Leo clutched him a little harder. “You’re safe. We’re safe together, I promise.”

“But we’ve only just met, we’re strangers.” Those words felt wrong as they came out of his mouth.

“You don’t believe that anymore than I do, Leo.”

Leo nodded, accepting what Jim was telling him, he knew it was true too, it was why those words felt so wrong on his tongue. “Please, Jim.”

“Please what, sweetheart?” Jim smiled at him.

“Please touch me. I want you to touch me.”

Jim nodded and pulled Leo forward and slid off his lap. “Lift up.”

Leo obeyed, lifting his ass off the seat of the car. Jim took his pants down just far enough to free him from his pants. Jim cuddled into Leo’s side and reached for his cock.

Leo moaned out loud at the contact of Jim’s hand on his hard, hot skin. He tipped his face into the crook of Jim’s neck.

“No, Leo, don’t hide from me. We’re not doing anything wrong. Tell me you feel how right this is, how right we are together.”

Leo looked up at Jim. “God, help me Jim, I do feel it. Never felt anything like this in my entire life.”

“Me either.” He pressed a kiss to Leo’s temple.  “Put your hand on mine and guide me, show me what you like.”

Leo did as Jim asked and adjusted Jim’s grip slightly and began to make long, slow passes up and down his cock, every third or fourth pass he would kick Jim’s thumb up and across the head of his cock. Leo moaned when Jim found the perfect rhythm.

“Feel good?”

“Mmmm.” Leo hummed, not capable of words at the moment. It had been so long since anyone had put their hands on him like this, even longer since it was slow and perfect and not hurried and anxiety plagued.

Jim pressed another kiss to his temple. “Have to taste you Leo.” He pulled their hands off his cock and bent forward to lick across the swollen head.

“Jim, fuck, that felt so good.”

“Want more.”

“Yes, but-”

“You’re safe, Leo. I promise.”

He made the decision to trust Jim. Leo put his right hand on the back of Jim’s head and pressed him back to his needy cock. He had never needed anything so badly in his life as he needed Jim’s lips wrapped around his dick.

Jim moaned when he felt Leo’s hand press the back of his head. He moved back to Leo’s cock and began to lick around the head once again. He heard Leo’s breath hitch and felt more pressure on the back of his head. He sucked Leo’s dick into his mouth and began to work it with his tongue, swirling it along his heated flesh as his head bobbed up and down.”

“Fuck, that feels good, Jim.” He felt Jim’s lips smile around his meat. He fucked up into Jim’s mouth as his hand pressed down on Jim’s head again. He felt his cock hit the back of Jim’s throat and heard Jim moan around him. The vibration of Jim’s voice felt amazing. Leo felt himself getting close and began to dribble Jim’s head down over his dick like you’d dribble a basketball. Jim groaned happily again and Leo picked up the pace, directing Jim’s head down again and again, until he managed to cry out a strangled “JIM” before his cock erupted down Jim’s throat. Leo yelled Jim’s name all through his climax, his hips still fucking up into Jim’s mouth, his hand now just resting on the back of Jim’s head. When his cock began to soften in Jim’s mouth, he felt Jim release it and he pressed a kiss to Leo’s stomach.”

“Lift up.” Jim directed and when Leo did, he slid his pants and boxers back up, going to work on the zipper, button and belt before leaning in to kiss Leo’s lips.

Leo pulled back from their kiss. “What now, Jim?”

Jim could see the uncertainty and worry etched into Leo’s handsome face. He never wanted to see worry mar his face again and promised himself he would do everything in his power to keep that from happening. “I’d like to take you home with me, Leo.”

“Home with you?” Leo couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Jim couldn’t possibly want more than just a quickie in the car with a stranger, could he?

“Yeah, home with me. It’s been a long hot day and I think we could both use a shower, plus if you ummm, wanted to return the favor, I can guarantee I’d say ‘yes’ to you.”

“I’d like that.” Leo said shyly.

“Me too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I need to apologize to the nice people from East Butt-fuck, Colorado!
> 
> It seems Bones is the most chatty late at night and when I am driving, probably because I am not near a keyboard or a pen. That's just how the good doctor rolls. This fic, ironically enough, was born in the car on my way to work. The idea was all Bones, the story was all Jim. However, the idea that Bones is a veteran was all his own. He served in the Korean War. 
> 
> I love this version of Jim and Leo, they are sweet and instantly smitten. I hate the world they live in. I didn't want to dwell too much on Leo's fears of being found out, but they were well founded at the time. Protective Jim is one of my favorite things. None of us doubt he would be true to his word in taking care of Leo.
> 
> Let me know if you would like to know what happens next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim takes Leo home.

“Do you want me to drop you at your car? Leo asked.

“Don’t have one, but my bike’s out back, you think it’ll fit in the trunk?” Jim kissed him again.

“Yeah.” Leo moved back behind the wheel. He was hesitant to move away from Jim, not wanting to break the spell that had been woven over them that night.

Jim must have felt the same way as he moved across the seat with him, before pointing Leo in the direction where to drive.

Leo handed him the keys and Jim hopped out into the rain, grabbed the bike and threw it into the trunk. When he got back into the car, he was soaked to his bones.

“Let’s get you home and warm, Jim.” He didn’t like seeing Jim in this state and reached forward to crank the heat.

 

Jim directed Leo to a dirt road off the main street. It was filled with enormous puddles that Leo did his best to avoid. The road winded its way deep into the woods and finished at small house in the middle of nowhere. Hell, he thought, the whole town was in the middle of nowhere.

“Ready to run for it? Jim asked with a brilliant smile.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Leo grinned back.

They bolted out of the car and ran for Jim’s tiny porch. They were bent at the waist, hands on their knees, trying to catch their breath when Leo burst out laughing and smacked a palm against his forehead.

“What is it?” Jim huffed between giggles.

“My suitcase.” He wheezed out. He pointed to the car, laughing too hard to speak.

“I’ll get it.” Jim said, his hand out for Leo’s keys. It was sweet of Jim to offer, but Leo didn’t want him out in the cold rain again. He leaned in and brushed his lips against Jim’s neck. “Be right back, stay dry.” He mouthed into Jim’s ear, so he would be heard over the pounding rain.

Leo sprinted back to the car and popped the trunk. He hauled out Jim’s bike and his suitcase. Before he knew it, Jim was behind him, kissing the back of his neck in the rain. Leo turned to look at him. He could see Jim’s eyes sparkling in the low light. Jim grabbed his bike, Leo his suitcase and both men ran for the safety of the porch.

“Let’s just get undressed out here so we don’t get the whole house soaked.” Jim suggested. He reached to undo the buttons of his sodden shirt and was stopped by Leo’s hands brushing his away. He could see Leo’s eyes glow in the dark as he reached for the buttons of his lover’s shirt. Bodies moving together, both leaned in to kiss the other as warm lips collided in the cool mountain air. They kissed lazily as one by one all of their buttons were undone.

Leo tried to roll the shirt off his broad shoulders, but the rain was making the material stick to his body like a second skin. Jim grabbed one arm of the shirt and tugged at the cuff as Leo pulled his arm out. Jim walked behind him, gathering the material of the shirt as he went. He stopped to press hot kisses into the back of Leo’s neck and felt him shudder under his lips. He pushed the rest of the shirt off Leo’s shoulder and down his arm, admiring the hard muscles he felt beneath his hands. He dropped the shirt onto the porch in a heap and grabbed the hem of Leo’s white tee. He worked his hands under the material and onto Leo’s stomach. It was flat, hard and cold. As much fun as it was to undress him, he wanted him warm and dry more. He hauled Leo’s shirt off and reached for his own.

“Let me.” Leo said, teeth chattering slightly.

“No sweetheart, gotta get you warm and dry, next time, okay?” Leo nodded. “Take off your pants.” Jim winked as he pulled out of his shirt and swept his tee over his head.

He was beautiful, blonde and golden with freckles. Leo wanted to map the stars on his skin and kiss every freckle he found. His cock twitched in his pants at that thought.

“Less gawking, more stripping.” Jim laughed “You can look all you want when you’re warmed up.”

“M’not cold now, Jim.” Leo said as he wrapped his arms around him, bringing their bare chests together.

Jim’s heart pounded hard in his chest, he was sure Leo could feel it through his own skin. He’d never felt anything like this before. His skin was on fire and he couldn’t touch enough of Leo’s skin. He went for Leo’s belt and Leo went for his. Both belts quickly clunked to the floor. Buttons and zippers were undone and Leo slipped a hand into Jim’s pants as Jim was pushing Leo’s down his hips.

Leo was gently palming Jim’s erection and Jim moaned out loud. “Feels so good, love your hands on me.”

“Take off your boxers, Jim.” Leo smirked as he made quick work of his own pants and shoes. He stayed in his own briefs, not wanting to distract Jim, this was all for him, one good turn deserved another and all that. Leo knew it was bullshit, he just wanted to get his hands and lips on Jim’s cock and didn’t want anything to get in the way.

Jim slowly slid the damp material down his hips. Leo could see the glow of his pale skin and the start of his nest of hair. Jim pushed the material past his weeping cock and finally gravity took over and they slid down his legs to land on his pants bunched at his ankles. He still wore his shoes but could not have cared less at the moment.  Jim stroked a slow hand down his length and shivered as Leo’s eyes went wide.

“All of this for me, Jim?” Leo asked repeating Jim’s line to him from earlier in the car.

Jim nodded. “If you’re interested, that is.” He kept stroking.

“Oh, I’m interested all right.” Leo said, his voice low and thick. He took slow, measured steps toward Jim. His smile was predatory and his heart was beating so hard he could feel it in his toes. He stopped in front of Jim and reached for his face. He licked out at Jim’s lips and brought his hand to join Jim’s on his cock. After a few long, slow strokes together, Leo whispered, “Mine.” Jim dropped his hand, his eyes glowing. Leo took over stroking his thick erection. He felt Jim’s dick jump at the possession in his voice. Leo kept licking Jim’s lips and slowly running his hand up and down Jim’s cock alternating between hard and slow passes.

“Please, Leo.” Jim moaned, leaning his head on Leo’s shoulder.

“Please, what?”

“Suck my cock, need to feel your mouth on me.”

“Thought you’d never ask.” Leo smirked wickedly and sank to his knees. His hand was still wrapped around Jim’s cock as he leaned forward to suck on Jim’s balls. He licked around his sack before slowly sucking one into his mouth. He could hear Jim moaning above him and felt his hands tighten in Leo’s hair.

Leo continued to lick and suck his way around Jim’s balls before he finally began the slow trek up Jim’s cock with his tongue. He wanted to taste every last inch of Jim’s skin. He was committing the feel of him to memory as his tongue slowly slid up to the head of Jim’s cock and he got a taste of Jim’s sweet nectar. He groaned as the flavor of Jim Kirk washed over his tongue. He felt desire pool low in his belly and could feel his own cock twitch in response to the cock he was licking like a lollypop.  Leo had had enough of licking Jim’s cock, he wanted the whole thing. He leaned forward and swallowed Jim whole.

“Unnnh.” Was all Jim could manage as he felt his cock slip into Leo’s throat. Jim’s mind was blown. Thunder rumbled around them and he felt Leo hum low in his throat. He loved the way the vibration of Leo’s voice felt along his dick. “Keep singing, Leo. That’s it, don’t stop singing to me.”

He smiled around Jim’s cock and continued to hum Blue Suede Shoes. He was bopping to the beat in his mind as his head continued to bob up and down Jim’s cock. He felt it get a little bit harder and knew Jim was close. He licked harder with his tongue and hummed louder.

Jim’s hands tightened in Leo’s hair. “Gonna come sweetheart, ready?” Jim panted seconds before his cock started erupting in Leo’s mouth. “Yeah, fuck yeah.” Jim sang to Leo as he continued to spurt in his mouth. He could feel Leo working hard to swallow every drop.

Leo continued to lick and suck at Jim long past his last aftershock. Jim was so sensitive he finally had to tap Leo’s head. He didn’t want to release Jim’s softening cock, didn’t want any of this to end. He sighed, released Jim from his mouth and helped Jim get the rest of the way out of his pants and shoes.  He scooped up their combined clothes as Jim grabbed the spare key from under the mat.

“Forgetting something, Leo?”

“Mmmm, yeah, Jim.” He leaned in to kiss Jim’s already kiss-swollen lips. Jim giggled as Leo kissed him. “What?” Leo giggled along with him.

“Your briefs, sweetheart, drop ‘em.”

Leo shivered and not from the cold, damp night. “My arms are a bit full, lend a pal a hand, would ya?”

Jim felt a wave of desire break over him and his spent cock twitched valiantly. He knelt before Leo and began to take his briefs down. Jim smoothed his hands down the hard, hot flesh of Leo’s ass, grabbing and pawing at each perfect cheek.  He licked across the weeping head of Leo’s erection as he pulled the material past on its way to the floor. Jim tapped each of Leo’s feet in turn to get him free of his underwear. Jim looked longingly back at Leo’s cock but knew there would be time for that later. The most important thing was to get him warm and dry. Jim stood up and winked at Leo, “Let’s get you inside and warmed up.”

Leo nodded and followed him into the house. It was neat and well organized. Jim’s living room consisted of a couch and two matching chairs, a coffee table and a television. It was cute and homey. A vision of he and Jim cuddled up together on that couch swam into his mind and he shivered again with the implications that thought held. He liked Jim, really liked him a lot and… well maybe it was better not to think about things like that now, after all they had only known each other for a few hours.

“This way,” Jim nodded toward a small hallway. Leo followed past a beat up dining room set and a neat, but small kitchen. “Our room is to the left and the bathroom is here on the right. ‘Our room,’ Jim took an awful big chance in saying that, Leo’s sharp intake of breath was his only indication Leo had heard him correctly.

_Our room,_ Leo knew he had heard Jim correctly, but it still sent his fluttering heart into a faster beat. Leo took a deep breath and prayed to whatever god had abandoned him long ago that this was all real, that Jim and the way Leo felt about him were all real.

“Here, let me help with those.” Jim said once they were in the bathroom. He took the pile of wet clothes from Leo and began sorting through them pulling out his own wallet and then going through Leo’s pants as well. He dumped the load of clothes into the washer and turned back to Leo. Jim pulled him close, loving the slide of their bare skin against each other. He buried his face in Leo’s neck.

“You feel so good against me, Jim.”

“You do too.” Leo shivered in response.

“We have to get you warmed up.” Jim was hesitant to pull away, but he’d be back in Leo’s arms soon, he told himself. He walked to the shower and turned it on before grabbing more towels from the small linen closet. Jim got into the shower and held out a hand to Leo. “Join me?”

Leo nodded shyly and took his hand. It seemed, to him anyway that he and Jim were riding the same wavelength here, that they both wanted the same thing. Wanted the fantasy that Leo had laid out in his mind; forever. The white picket fence and scruffy dog played through Leo’s mind as he got into the tub with Jim.

The hot water on his back felt good, so good and he warmed quickly as he and Jim traded open mouthed kisses. Leo’s lips were swollen from Jim’s kisses but he wanted more, much more. He danced them around the tub so that Jim was now under the hot spray.

Jim broke their kiss, thinking he could kiss those lips forever and know he’d lived a long and full life. He dismissed that thought and grabbed the shampoo. “Give me your hand.” He said and when Leo complied, squeezed shampoo out into both of their palms. Leo went to wash his own hair and Jim stopped him.  “You got it backwards, sweetheart.” Jim said as he reached his hands into Leo’s hair and stared to massage his fingers and the shampoo into his scalp.

Leo gasped at the intimacy of this act, he closed his eyes for a moment, savoring the feel of Jim’s fingers in his hair. Jim calling him ‘sweetheart’ had an instant effect on him, sending a bolt of lust to his cock and sending a warm shiver down his spine. He loved the sound of that word on this man’s lips. He reached up to Jim’s hair to return the favor.

“Like that, do you?” Jim murmured

“No one’s ever done this for me before, feels real good, feels close and right and…” Leo stopped, knowing he had probably said too much too soon.

Jim smiled as he continued to scrub. Leo was dead on, this did feel close and right. He had never been more at ease with someone so quickly, it sent a tiny shiver of fear down his spine, was it too soon to feel this way? Instead of contemplating that thought further, he leaned in and kissed Leo. “Rinse.” He commanded.

Leo ducked his head forward under the spray and felt the soap sluice its way off his body, he moved so Jim could do the same.  “So handsome.” Leo whispered as he checked Jim to make sure all of the soap was out of his hair.”

“Yeah?”

“Mmmm hmm. Those gorgeous blue eyes, your amazing smile and the sunshine in your hair, you’re amazing, Jim.”

Jim grabbed his face and kissed him again. They were almost the same height, with Jim being a tiny bit shorter and their bodies matched perfectly together. “What about your deep and beautiful green eyes, hmm?” Jim teased. “Your hair is soft as silk and when you smile at me I can’t breathe or think.” Leo blushed at Jim’s confession. “You’re perfect, you’re perfect for me.”

“Jim?” Wait, what was he saying?  No, he thought it wasn’t possible for Jim to be thinking that about him in that way, was it? Leo was sure as hell thinking of him in that way.

“Feels like we’ve known each other forever.” Jim sighed and held Leo closer, not wanting to see disbelief or something worse in Leo’s beautiful eyes. He couldn’t take being rejected by this man. It would kill him, he was sure of it.

Leo knew what Jim was thinking and why he wouldn’t meet his eyes. “I think so too.” He held him closer, “Feels like we’ve been friends forever, Jimmy.” Leo smiled into his hair as he whispered, “I wanna be friends forever.”

“You do?” Jim said into his neck, not quite believing Leo meant what he said.

“Yeah, I do, Jim.”

He looked up into Leo’s eyes. “What happens when every housewife in Desolation owns a new steam iron?”

“I hate sellin irons, maybe I’ll learn how to roller skate.”

They both laughed and Leo’s stomach rumbled. “As much as I love you wet and hot in my arms, we have to feed you, sweetheart, okay?”

“K, Jim.” Now that they had had told each other what they wanted, Leo was back to feeling shy again. He held on to Jim just a bit tighter. This was an impossible dream and it was coming true, coming true for both of them.  Leo had never felt more blessed.

 

Once they were dry, Jim led Leo into the bedroom and grabbed two pairs of flannel sleep pants, holding one out toward Leo, who loved how soft the material felt against his skin.

“Very handsome.” Jim said kissing Leo’s neck from behind. He slipped his arms around Leo’s torso and squeezed. Leo sighed against him and reached his hands back to hold onto Jim’s hips. Jim kept kissing his neck. “Right, food.” Jim kissed the back of his head and grabbed Leo’s hand, tugging him toward the kitchen.

Leo hopped up onto the counter as Jim rummaged through the fridge. “All I have are bread, cheese and ketchup. How about grilled cheese sandwiches, it’s not much but it will be hot.”

Leo crooked his index finger at Jim. He came forward to stand between Leo’s legs. “Anything you make will be delicious.” Leo kissed him. “You’re delicious.” He hummed against Jim’s lips.

“So are you.” Jim kissed him again before he moved to the stove to start cooking.

Leo enjoyed watching Jim’s body move as he worked shirtless at the stove. “How did you get involved with Skates and Shakes?”

Jim turned from the stove, “I worked there as a teenager, and moved up to manager.”

“Do you like working there?” Leo was enjoying learning more about Jim and his life.

“It’s okay, pays the bills, you know.”

“What would you rather be doing?” Leo knew all about jobs that were just okay.

“Thinkin’ I’d like to teach, I was always good at math. Might be fun to spend all day with a bunch of rugrats, you know?”

Leo had seen Jim’s gentle nature in evidence since the moment they met. He had no doubts that Jim would be amazing with a classroom full of eager young minds. “How do we make that happen for you?”

Jim felt himself tense at Leo’s question. He slid the first sandwich out of the pan and onto a plate.  Leo hadn’t asked on how Jim planned to make his dream a reality, but asked how they could do it together. He shivered as he walked back toward Leo, handing him his sandwich.

He wondered how Jim would respond to his question, he had expected to see some kind of wonder flash across his handsome face. He was unprepared for the contemplative look he got from Jim. Leo tore the sandwich in half and offered it to Jim, who smiled and started munching on it.

“I love living here in Desolation. Built this house with my own two hands. The land was a gift from my parents, the last gift they’ll ever give me. They disowned me when they realized I was-” Jim took a deep, shuddering breath. “Queer.” He whispered.

Leo’s heart broke for him. He wanted to hop off the counter and pull Jim into his arms. He held off as it seemed Jim had more to say.

“They moved to Arizona and I haven’t heard from them since. I’ve made the best life I could for myself here and it’s always been enough until now.” Jim leaned in and licked Leo’s lips, he could taste melted butter from the sandwich.

Leo pulled back to look into Jim’s eyes. “Why until now, Jim?”

“I have dreams, same as any normal man and one feels like it’s coming true, so I figure why can’t they all?”

A flash of anger swept through Leo’s body. “Don’t ever say you’re not a normal man, Jim.” He could feel tears prick at the back of his eyes. He knew full well what Jim meant and felt that way himself in the past. He wouldn’t allow Jim to feel that way about himself again. “Come here.” He hopped off the counter and pulled Jim into his arms. “You are extraordinary, amazing and perfect just the way you are. You deserve to have all of your dreams come true no matter what, Jim.”

Jim clung to Leo, burying his face in his chest and wrapping his arms tightly around him. What was extraordinary was that the man holding him tightly in his arms understood him like no one ever had before. “Would you come with me to the local college to check things out?”

Leo smiled against the top of his head. “Still have my GI Bill, maybe we could enroll together.”

 Jim felt tears slide down his cheeks, wetting Leo’s bare chest. All he could do was nod. His brain was alight with all the possibilities.

 

Later when they were snuggled in bed together, Leo asked, sleepily, “What was the dream that’s started to come true, Jim”

“You.” Jim whispered into his hair. He pulled himself closer against Leo’s warm back and slipped into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The innocence of this story is what speaks to my heart. However the ignorance of the times is heartbreaking. I hate that these sweet boys have to hide who they are and that they have had similar experiences in keeping their "secret." That being said, it's Jim and Bones and they will always find true love no matter what universe they find themselves in.
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this story. It's really close to my heart!


End file.
